


Rancard de citron

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Hikaru se sentait comme un gamin au premier amour.
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	Rancard de citron

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Rancard de citron**

Hikaru se sentait comme un gamin au premier amour.

Quand Ryosuke le avait demandé de sortir ensemble, ne l’avait pas pris au sérieux.

Et pourtant, cet après-midi, alors qui le regardait ramper dans la fête foraine, ne pouvait que se sentir heureux. 

En s’approchant a lui, le souhaita la citronnade qu’avait acheté, incapable de cesser de sourire.

« Tu t’amuses ? » lui demanda, alors que l’autre buvait et hochait la tête.

« Oui ! Il y a beaucoup de choses de faire, je… »

Hikaru l’arrêta, en attirant lui et en embrassent lui, en grimacent pour le goût âcre du citron que couvrait ce de Yamada.

Ryosuke souriait, embarrassé.

« Maintenant je m’amuse plus ! »


End file.
